The Titan Lord's Revegne
by kiiss.the.raiin
Summary: As the war between the Titan's and the Gods draw nearer, so does Percy's 16 birthday. But as all this goes on so does life. Half bloods flirt,fight,and fall in love but what happens when the key to destroying the Titan lord was right in front of them?
1. The Clock Goes Way to Slow

Chapter 1….the Clock Goes way too slow

_Percy's POV_

I knew something was wrong when the clock stopped moving. I mean it didn't stop literally, as if time was frozen, I meant as like the clock went way to slow. It was the last day of school and summer vacation was only 1 hour away, and then I would be off to my favorite place in the world, Camp Half Blood.

I sighed and looked at the clock. 2:15 p.m. Last time I checked it was 2:14 p.m. The clock was making little progress. I wish Grover were here. He'd make time go by faster. But sadly he was off looking for half-bloods at other schools. The war was drawing nearer and we all the half bloods we could get. I also wish that _she _were here too. _Her._ My best friend, Annabeth Chase. I mean it's not like I thought about her often it's just there's nothing better to think about.

Ok, that was a lie. I do think about her .There I admit it. Happy? I mean she left on Half Blood Hill, without looking back. What was I supposed to do, run after her? Someone should make a book about why girls do the thing they do. I'd buy it.

I sighed again in frustration and turned around and saw Rachel drawing in her notebook. She looked up and grinned. I smiled back. Rachel went back to drawing. I turned around again and put my head in my arms. School had to be almost over. I looked at the clock. 2:20 p.m. I groaned silently. Something is seriously wrong with that thing.

Then someone knocked at the door. "Come in," my homeroom teacher Mr. Hills said. The door opened and a boy, who looked about 11, walked in. I knew him. He went to Goode Middle School across from the high school. His name was Will. He was a child of Athena. What was he doing here?

"Ummm…" Will began. "I need Percy Jackson." He looked at me with those stormy grey eyes. "Immediately."

Mr. Hills nodded. "You may go Percy." I grabbed my books and by backpack, waved Rachel good-bye, and followed Will out the door.

We walked in silence for a while and then I said, "What's going on Will?"

He looked at me and said, "Chiron needs you. Now."


	2. Awkward Silence

**Hello people! I'm back!!! ((crowd cheers))**

**This is my first PJO story ((crowd cheers again))**

**Now I know the last chapter was REALLY short so I'll try to make this one longer.**

**I'm just wasting space so…**

**On with the story!!!!**

Chapter 2… Awkward Silence

_Annabeth's POV_

You could say I was bored. You could also say that I was nervous. Or you could say both. Because I am. Chiron had just told me that a certain Seaweed Brain (coughcoughPercycoughcough) was going to arrive soon. My best friend. Seaweed Brain. Percy. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure why I left him on Half Blood Hill. I guess I was just confused. The prophecy said "_to lose a love worse than death."_ At first I didn't know what that meant. Was I going to lose Luke…? Or…Percy?

It was Luke. At first I wouldn't believe it. I still don't. I mean, what if the real Luke is somewhere inside Kronos? I could still bring him back. I sighed and went back to studying Daedulus's **(a/n spelling?)** Laptop. It was quite interesting. Someone knocked on the cabin door and I said, "Come in."

The door opened and Kris, my best friend from the Apollo Cabin, walked in. Kris is only 11 and in the sixth grade.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said.

Kris looked with her big brown eyes.

"Ummm.." I began. This was going to get awkward. "Is Percy here yet?"

"Ah HA!!!" Kris shouted. "So you do like him!!"

I blushed. "I do NOT! Who told you that?"

"Well Silena told me and so did Grover. The Stoll Brothers too. Pretty much everyone's talking about it." She smiled at me. "And now I have proof!"

I sighed. Typical Kris. "So what am I supposed to say to him?" I asked.

Kris shrugged. "Just talk to him."

"Great advice," I mumbled. Kris looked up and grinned. "He's here."

_Will's POV_

"Why?" Percy asked. I just told him Chiron needed him. "Is someone hurt?" I shrugged. "I have no clue. Annabeth just Iris Messaged me saying Chiron needed you."

Percy dropped his gaze when I said Annabeth. I wanted to ask if he liked her. But now was not a good time. I made a mental note to ask later.

"We should probably get going." I said. Percy nodded. "How're we getting there?" he asked. "I brought Blackjack and the other Pegasus with me." Percy looked relieved.

I whistled and the 2 flying horses came. Blackjack tilted his head and I knew he must be talking to Percy. I wish I could understand horses, but I'm just a son of Athena.

We got on the horses and flew off to Camp Half Blood.

_Kris's POV_

Annabeth and I sat down on a bench while we waited for Percy. My best friend, Will, was coming with him too. So me and Annabeth talked but she seemed distracted. Her eyes kept searching the sky. As if Percy would drop out any second. Her eyes looked sad, angry, and confused. I felt sorry for her. "Kris!" I heard someone yell my name. I jumped up and searched the sky. I saw Will and one pegusus and Percy on another. "Hey Will!" I shouted to the sky. Percy waved and I waved back. Annabeth didn't look up. Blackjack landed and so did the other horse. Will jumped off ran toward me and we both high-fived each other. We started talking about all the pranks we could pull on all the campers this year. Percy finally came and I slapped his hand too. Annabeth just sat there. Will and I looked at each other.

"We're just gonna…" I began.

"Go play a prank…" Will said to Percy and Annabeth.

"On the Demeter kids." We said together.

"Yeah," I said lamely.

"That'll work'" mumbled Will.

I gave Annabeth a sympathetic smile and Will gave Percy a small thumbs up. "Race you to the Demeter Cabin!" I said to Will. I ran off. "No fair!" I heard him say. "you had a head start!" I heard his footsteps coming after me. He finally caught up then looked around and said,"We're not going to the Demeter Cabin, are we?"

I smiled and said, "You know me so well."

"Then where are we going?" he asked. "To the Athena Cabin," I replied. "your cabin has a telescope on top. We're gonna spy on Annabeth and Percy."

**YAY!! Finished. I hope that was longer for ya'! so what do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Was it rubbish? READ and REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Spying

**Thank you SO much for all of the reviews!!**

**I know I misspelled almost everything.**

**I really hope that this is better for all you guys!**

**On with the story!!**

_Kris's POV_

"Remind me again. Why are we spying on Percy and Annabeth again?" Will asked. I sighed. We were on top of the Athena Cabin and Will was having a hard time with the plan.

"We're spying because we know that Annabeth and Percy like each other, right?" Will nodded. So I continued.

"Percy and Annabeth are to embarrassed and probably a little confused so they probably won't talk to each other. So we're gonna make sure they do."

"How?" Will said.

"We'll just watch and see what happens," I replied.

I looked through the telescope. "They're just standing there." I said. "Annabeth's staring at the ground and Percy's staring at the sky."

"What are we going to do?" Will said. "I have an idea," I told him. "Do you have a piece of paper and a pencil?" Will dug into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil. I stared at him. "Why do you have that in there?" he shrugged. "A child of Athena should always carry things like those in case we have an idea," he said.

"Right…" I really didn't understand. I took the paper and pencil and wrote:

_To Annabeth: TALK TO HIM!!!!!!!! Love Kris_

I crumpled up the paper. "Now what?" asked Will. "I'm going to throw this at Annabeth," I said. "How? We're like miles away from them!"

"I'll use my bow and arrow."

"You don't have a bow and arrow with you!"

"Do too!" I replied. I pointed to my back. "Whenever I need a bow and arrow, a bag appears at my back remember?"

Will looked at me and finally noticed the bag at my back. "Oh yeah…"

I shook my head. I took the crumpled piece of paper and stuck it on the arrow. I put the arrow in my bow and took a shot. "Yes!" I shouted. The arrow landed right by Annabeth's feet. I looked through the telescope and saw Annabeth look around and so did Percy. She finally noticed the note and took it off. She opened it and read it. Annabeth looked up again and squinted her eyes. She was probably looking for me and Will. "Duck!" I said. "Where?" said Will. I scoffed. **(a/n I always wanted to use that word!) **I couched down and pulled his t-shirt. He fell to the ground beside me. "Why are we down here?" asked Will.

"Annabeth has great eyesight remember? You should know you're a child of Athena too!" I said in a duh! kind of tone. "She could see us from here!"

"I knew that!" he said. I rolled my eyes. Some child of Athena. I stood up a little bit and peered out. I crawled over to look at the telescope. Someone was talking to Percy and Annabeth. I could tell who it was. It was Silena Brueagurd. **(a/n did I spell that right?) **

Will peered through the telescope after I was done. "Isn't that Silena?" he said. I nodded. "Wonder what she wants?" I asked. Will shrugged. "Hey! They're heading to the Big House!" Will said.

He moved over so I could see. "Let's follow them!" I shouted. "What? Why?" Will said. "I don't know. But I have a feeling we should."

"Works for me," Will said brightly. I nodded. We ran out of the Athena Cabin and toward the Big House.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Yeah! Third chapter done!**

**I will most like stay in Kris's POV but I might switch sometimes.**

**Tommorow I probably will not update 'cuz I am going to my BFF's b-day party.**

**So…READ and REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. A Little Talk

**YAY!!! Chapter 4 is here!!**

**I'm actually really sick at the moment. (*coughs*)**

**So I'm not at school!!!**

**So I'll probably write all day…**

**So on with the story!!**

Chapter 4 A Little Talk

_Kris's POV_

When we got to the Big House we hid behind one of the pillar things. The door to go inside was open. I guess it was open to let some air in. Anyway, we saw Annabeth and Percy talking to Chiron and Mr.D. Silena wasn't there. Chiron seemed to be talking about something important.

"How're we going to get inside?" Will whispered.

"Hmmm…" I said back.

"Great response…" Will muttered. I stepped on his toe. "Ow!" he said. "I need that toe for my track meet!" I rolled my eyes.

I moved closer to the door and I could hear them talking just a bit better. I stood beside the door and crouched down so they wouldn't see me. Will followed suit.

"I believe Nico told you about his plan," I heard Chiron say.

"Yeah," said Percy cautiously.

Chiron nodded.

"Uhh actually I have no idea what's going on," said Annabeth.

"Wow. For once Wise Girl DOSEN'T know everything!" Percy said, looking amused. Annabeth gave him a look.

"Percy, why don't you tell Annabeth the whole thing," Chiron said, seeming to understand what Annabeth was saying.

Percy looked at Chiron and said,"Maybe you should do it sir; I'm not that great at summaries."

"No you're not," muttered Mr.D.

"Very well," Chiron said.

I leaned in closer so I could hear the rest.

"Nico went back to the Underworld to ask his father, Hades, for a disguise," Chiron began. "A disguise so powerful that even the Titan Lord himself wouldn't be able to recognize him."

There's a disguise that powerful?" Annabeth interrupted. Percy nodded.

"There is," he said. "I'm not sure what it's called though."

Chiron nodded on agreement. "No one knows what the disguise is called," he confessed. "Only Nico and his father would know."

"So where was I?" Chiron said. "Oh yes, I remember now. Hades was actually nice for once and gave Nico a costume made all of black material. Black magic as well, I suppose. The disguise was quite like Hades' Helm of Darkness, just in clothes form. Nico needed the disguise so he could spy on Kronos."

"But isn't that what we're doing already?" a confused Annabeth asked.

"Well yes," answered Chiron. "But we keep getting caught."

"Oh, so Nico is going to use the disguise to find out the Titan Lord's secret?" asked Annabeth.

"If you put it that way, yes I suppose he is." Chiron said.

"Could we please get on with it?" Percy asked impatiently.

"Yes get on with it!" said Mr.D in a bored tone.

"Anyway, Nico followed Luke's boat, The_ Princess Andromeda._ He also managed to sneak on the boat. Nico found the place where Kronos (in the form of Luke) slept. He noticed that there was a crystal cup with a lid on top. It was very small and had a delicate handle. A yellowish liquid was inside."

"Nectar?" Annabeth interrupted again.

Chiron shook his head. "Something else."

"Nico didn't know what was inside or what the glass vial was there for. He snuck off the ship and reported to Hades. Apparently Hades seemed to know what he was talking about. He told Nico that the glass cup was a creation that Hephaestus had made. It doesn't seem like much but the crystal cup is so powerful that anyone who touched it would be burned to a crisp."

Annabeth made a face.

"Unfortunately, it was so powerful that Hephaestus threw it in the Junkyard of the Gods. Luke, before he was in Kronos form, found it and almost died. But he managed to take it back to Kronos. Kronos somehow was able to touch it and not die. He filled the jar with this kind of liquid that has tons of energy and makes the drinker immortal and powerful."

"Like an elixir?" Annabeth asked.

"Exactly." Chiron said.

"So you're saying that if we find the glass jar and destroy it, Kronos will vanish?" Percy asked.

"Well yes," said Chiron.

"But what about… Luke?" whispered Annabeth. No one answered immediately. I knew this was a touchy subject for Annabeth.

"He will survive," I said, stepping out of my hiding place. Annabeth and Percy looked surprised to see me and Will. But Chiron looked as if he knew we were there the whole time. Mr.D just looked bored.

"But he might lose his memory," I continued weakly.

"Kris is exactly right," Chiron said.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Percy said.

Annabeth didn't answer.

"So will there be a quest?" Will asked.

Chiron nodded. "It's the only way."

"Who's going to lead the quest?" I said.

"I think you should, Kris." Percy said.

"Yeah!" agreed Will.

Annabeth nodded.

"Umm… I don't know." I said reluctantly. This would be my first quest. I had been here for about 6 summers but I've never been on a quest.

Annabeth squeezed my hand. "You should do it," she said.

"Okay," I said. "I accept."

Chiron stood up and said, "Well then, Kris you should go upstairs and ask the Oracle."

I nodded even though I felt weak.

"Here, we'll come with you," said Will.

"Yeah we'll wait outside," Percy replied.

I smiled. "Thanks."

We all walked upstairs. Once we reached the attic door they stopped.

"This is as far as we can go," Said Annabeth.

"Good luck," said Will.

I took a deep breath opened the attic door and walked towards the Oracle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Whooo!! This chapter is done!**

**I forgot to put a disclaimer so here it is: I DO NOT own PJO!! Rick Riordan does. Wish I did though…**

**This chapter might be kind of confusing… sorry about that..**

**A prophecy will be told in next chapter.**

**Also Grover will appear in later chapters.**

**Sooo….READ and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. The Oracle

**Hola people! I'm back again!! ((crowd screams and cheers))**

**Thank you! Thank you! ((takes a bow))**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile. **

**I've been studying for tests and sports and friends and everything else in between.**

**There are some Harry Potter things in this chapter.**

**There's also a prophecy in this chapter too.**

**So on with the story!!!**

_Kris's POV_

I kept on walking until I reached the Oracle. I stumbled over a few things though. There was a pink scarf wrapped up in one area. It was dark so I couldn't make out what it said. But I thought I saw the words _Aphrodite's scarf _and _recovered by Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase._ Annabeth had told me once about a certain scarf that could make anyone fall in love with the person wearing it. Could this be the scarf? I was about to pick it up when I heard a voice in my mind:

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker and ask._

There was mist everywhere. That could only mean one thing: the Oracle.

I didn't say anything at first. I was to frozen with fear. The mummy was seriously creepy.

"Where is the key to destroying the Titan Lord located?" I heard myself say.

The mist swirled more quickly, then there were figures of people in front of me. One had glasses, jet black, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The boy beside him was tall, and had red hair. The girl on his side had bushy brown hair. They all wore black robes with a lion on it. They also held wands. The bushy haired girl looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen her before. Behind them though were Percy, Annabeth, and Will. All of them looked scared.

The boy with the scar said: _Half-bloods and wizards and witches must unite,_

The red head said: _To fight for our lives and to do what is right._

Then the bushy haired girl said: _One shall suffer, and one shall meet the end,_

Then Percy looked at me with sad eyes: _All to save an unexpected friend._

Annabeth looked like she was about to cry: _In the end the wisest shall see, _

Will smiled and said: _That the key is in a castle in the east._

Then the red haired boy said again: _You shall fail to receive what you need the most,_

Then all of them said: _To help both wars come to a close._

The figures began to disappear and all the mist disappeared.

"Hold on a second!" I said to no one in particular. "I don't understand!"

What did the prophecy mean? The mummy had said: _One shall suffer and one shall meet the end. _What the Hades' did that mean? Was someone going to die? It also said: _All to save an unexpected friend. _What friend? And what _castle in the east _was it talking about? And who were those other kids? The one with the scar, the boy with red hair, and the bushy haired girl. Who were they? The girl looked familiar though. Where had I seen her before? I also didn't like the ending of the prophecy: _You shall fail to receive what matters most._

But then it said: _To help both wars come to a close. _Did that mean there were going to be two wars? I really didn't understand.

I walked out of the attic room. I didn't dare look back at the mummy. But I could feel its eyes, watching my every move.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well?" asked Will. "What happened?"

I was back in the Big House and Will was pestering me to spill the beans.

"What did the Oracle say exactly?" asked Chiron.

I repeated the prophecy to him.

"Hmm…" Annabeth looked deep in thought.

"I don't get it," said Percy.

"Yeah, neither did I," I told him.

"Who were the figures that were in the form of the Oracle?" Chiron looked as if he was to afraid to find out.

"Well you three were in it," I said pointing to Will, Percy, and Annabeth.

"Really?" asked Will. "What was I wearing?"

"Let Kris continue," Annabeth told Will.

"There were also these three other kids," I continued. "One had glasses, jet black hair, and a lightning shaped scar. The other was very tall and had red hair, and the only girl had bushy blonde/brown hair. The other two were boys."

Chiron squinted his eyes. "I was afraid of this," he muttered to himself.

"Do you know them?" I asked.

Chiron forced a smile and said, "They sound… familiar…"

"Were they half bloods?" asked Annabeth.

"Probably not," I told her. "They had on robes and held wands."

"Wands?" said Percy.

I nodded. Annabeth made a sound. I looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said. "It's just that if they aren't half bloods and they were holding wands, then that must mean…"

"Mean what?" said Percy.

Annabeth shook her head, making no sign that she had heard him. "It's nothing."

Will just shrugged. "I have a question," he said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About what the Oracle told you."

"What's your question?" said Chiron.

"Well, it said _In the end the wisest shall see, that the key to destroying the Titan Lord is in the castle in the east. _What castle was it talking about?"

I shrugged. We all looked at Chiron.

"I'm afraid I don't know either."

I had a feeling that he was holding back information, but I didn't say anything.

"Anyway, Kris who will you take on the quest?" Chiron asked.

Will immediately shot his hand in the air. "Pick me! Pick me!"

I said, "Well, it's obvious right? I'll take Annabeth, Percy, and…"

Will still had his hand in the air.

"And Will of course."

"Yes!" he said.

We high-fived.

"Be careful, Kris. This isn't a wise choice." Chiron warned.

I nodded. "I know."

"Very well then," he said. "Get a good night's rest. You shall leave in the morning." Then Chiron left.

I started rubbing my Camp Half Blood necklace.

Percy looked at his watch. "Oh, I have to go. I have sword practice." He looked at Will. "Are you coming?"

Will looked at me. I could tell what he was thinking. _Can I please go?_

I nodded. "You guys have fun," Percy and Will ran off. I glanced at Annabeth. She was looking at the spot where Percy had been standing. Then she looked at me and said," Do you want to got to my cabin? We can dicuss plans for the quest tomorrow."

"Okay," I said. But I had a feeling she had some other things to talk about too. We walked out of the Big House and toward the Athena Cabin.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**YAY!!! This chapter is done!!!!**

**I forgot to say that Thalia will also appear in later chapters.**

**So did you like the prophecy? Personally I thought it was pretty good… but maybe it was suckish…**

**I'm trying to make my chapters longer so I hope this was longer for you!**

**Also this is actually a HP/PJATO crossover!!!**

**I'm not sure when the Harry Potter characters will appear. Maybe in the sequel to this story.**

**What do you think? I need advice!**

**Please review!!!**


	6. Capture the Flag

**What's up people?**

**Now I know you guys are probably REALLY mad at me for not updating. I am trying!!!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! You guys made my day!!!!**

**Something unexpected happens and I can't promise it'll be good. (scary music plays)**

**This chapter will be in Kris's POV, but the next chapter will probably be in someone else's. **

**So on with the story!**

_Kris's POV_

All around me everyone was talking, shouting, and calling threats to other campers. They were saying things like, "We are _so _gonna kick your butt this time!" and "Oh yeah? Try me!" and "We will get revenge!" and you could hear the Aphrodite kids saying, "Which shade is better pink or purple?"

Why were we saying these things you ask? Because we playing Capture the Flag. A very brutal, bloody, challenging game. You couldn't ask for anything better.

On our team was my cabin (Apollo), Athena, Hephaestus, and Demeter. On the red team were Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Poseidon, a.k.a Percy. So it was Annabeth, Will, and me against Percy. Poor him. But he did have Ares and Hermes. It was going to be a good game.

We strapped on our armor and walked over to Annabeth, who was captain.

"Ok guys. Does everyone remember the plan we discussed?" Annabeth said in her most professional voice.

Everyone nodded their heads. The Plan was a brilliant plan that Annabeth had thought up of. I helped and so did Will. But mostly Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at me (I was co-captain).

"Anything else to add?" she asked.

"Are you guys ready to kick some red team butt?" I shouted.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

"Then let's get started!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as Annabeth led them to the forest. We all scattered around. I saw Beckendorf, and my two friends from the Apollo Cabin, Melanie and Danielle guarding the flag on top of Zeus' fist. I saw the two athletic kids from the Demeter Cabin, Noah and Ethan, running across the border. I heard swords clinking against each other in different parts of the woods.

Will jogged over to me armed with equipment. I had a bag of bows and arrows on my back and my necklace shaped as a bow and arrow around my neck that transformed into a sword when I needed it most.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answered.

Will nodded. Annabeth had assigned Will and me to capture the flag. How? I didn't know. But it'll be fun. We raced across the border and into enemy territory. We ran left hiding behind the trees. I saw Percy guarding the flag. Surprisingly he was the only guard. I looked around some more and heard someone scream. I turned around thinking that someone had probably got hold of the red team's flag. But no, instead there was a girl from the Hermes Cabin about 9 years old laying on the ground her eyes looked glassy. Blood was trickling down her arm. There were three scratches on her leg. She looked as if she would die.

"Will!" I said.

He was already kneeling on the ground next to the girl. I ran over to him.

"What's happened?" I asked. "Does anyone even know?"

Will shrugged. He looked at the scars on the girl's leg. "We need help. Now."

I didn't hesitate. I ran up to the closest person I could see. Percy.

"Percy! Percy!" I shrieked.

He turned around, Riptide in his hands.

"You have to help! There's a girl down there who's badly injured! Didn't you hear the scream?" I said in a rush.

"Slow down!" Percy said. "What happened?"

I started from the beginning. Percy nodded.

"I'll go get Chiron," he said. Percy ran off.

"Hurry!" I shouted after him.

I ran back down the hill. I saw Will shaking the injured girl.

"Is she going to make it?" I didn't even know who she was. But yet I was still worried.

Will shook his head. "I found some poison in the scratches. The blood trickling down her arm is from a cut. But it looks bad. Her heart's still beating, but faintly."

I heard the horn blowing in the distance. Percy must've got Chiron to end the game. There were footsteps in the distance. The first person I saw was Annabeth running like crazy. Percy right behind her.

"What happened? What's wrong? Who died?" Annabeth said.

"No one died yet!" I told her. "Yet."

Annabeth looked around and saw the girl on the ground. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my gods," she muttered. "What the Hades' happened?"

"That's what I would like to know too," said Chiron, stepping out from behind the tree.

"I don't know what happened either," I said frantically. "All I heard was a scream."

Chiron knelt down by the girl. He examined the blood and scratches. He looked distraught.

"Someone was here," Chiron said simply.

"Wait, was it a monster that attacked her?"

Chiron shook his head.

"Then what was it?" asked Percy.

"I do not know," Chiron answered.

"What's the girl's name?" Will asked.

"I believe her name is Tara," said Chiron.

Annabeth gasped.

"What's up?" Percy said cautiously.

"If it wasn't a monster that attacked her then it must be…" she muttered.

"Must be what?" I said impatiently.

Annabeth didn't answer.

I glanced at the girl. Then I let out a small shriek.

"She's trying to say something!" We all knelt down by her.

The girl looked at me and said one word, "Luke."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**DUN, DUN, DUN!!!!!!!!! =)**

**I know, I'm bad =)**

**I need at least 5 reviews to continue.**

**Please send advice!!! I need it!!!**

**Also the next chapter will be in someone else's POV. Whose POV should it be in? I want to hear what you guys think! SEND REVIEWS!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	7. Questions and Answers

**WHOOOHOOO!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lot's of people reviewed and I am so happy!!!!!!! (cries with joy)**

**Now please don't get mad at me for not updating! It's spring break though, so if you're lucky I'll post another chapter tomorrow. (but don't get you're hopes up!**

**This is the longest chapter I have written so I hope all of you guys are happy =)**

**Ok, so here's the thing: I am not sure if this story will be a PJO/HP crossover or the sequel to this book should.**

**What I'm trying to say is should The Titan Lord's Revenge be a crossover or the sequel to this book?**

**You decide.**

**Anyway, on my last chapter I asked who's POV should I do the next chapter in.**

**And the character who got the most votes was…Annabeth!!!!!!**

**So this chapter will be in Annabeth's POV.**

**One of the reasons I haven't updated in a while is because I was at a sleepover for my BFF's b-day. **

**You're probably tired of hearing me talk now, so…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!**

_Annabeth's POV_

I thought I stopped breathing.

The girl lying on the ground with blood running down her arm had just whispered the word "Luke"

I could tell everyone was surprised. Kris looked confused. Will looked lost in thought. Percy was just staring into space. That's Seaweed Brain for ya'.

As for me, I didn't understand. Was this connected to the quest? If so, then how? And what about Luke? What had he done? I mean, I knew he wasn't exactly Luke. Kronos was inside of him. But still. I knew my Luke was in there somewhere.

Kris suddenly looked up at me. She made a face as if to say _Luke did this. You know that right?_

I sighed. I gave Kris a look as if to say, _Luke is inside Kronos' body Kris! I've known Luke forever. He would never do this! It's all Kronos' fault!_

Kris just shook her head.

"We need to take Tara to the Big House immediately." Said Chiron.

"What does this mean?" asked Percy. "Is this somehow connected to the quest?"

Will was now walking around the girl. His scrunched his eyebrows together. He bent down and picked something up.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Take a look at this," he said.

He showed me the thing he had picked up. It was a purple arrow dipped in blood. It looked poisonous.

"Is this what hurt Tara?" I asked.

Will nodded. "One of the things. I'm guessing she also got hurt with a sword. Possibly a dagger, but most likely a sword."

"Why would someone hurt her?" Kris said.

"Maybe someone who doesn't want us to go on this quest," mumbled Percy.

"That actually makes sense, Seaweed Brain," I said, looking amused.

"Yeah but, why would someone want to hurt Tara? She isn't involved in this quest…is she?" Will asked Chiron.

Chiron just sighed. "I do not know why, Will. All I know is that it was Kronos who did this."

Everyone went silent. Then I heard footsteps coming from the woods. It was Noah and Ethan, the boys from the Demeter Cabin. They both looked solemn.

"Er…I think I know something helpful," said Ethan sheepishly.

"But it might not be a lot of help," added Noah.

Chiron just nodded. "What is it?"

"Well we saw Tara running around the woods, trying to find a way to cross the border without being noticed," began Noah.

"Then she stopped suddenly and screamed. We saw her running like crazy. It looked like something was coming after her. She took out her sword and started fighting at something invisible. We couldn't see what she was fighting. It just looked like she was slashing the air," said Ethan.

"Then the next thing we knew, an arrow suddenly came out of nowhere and hit her on the neck. Her arm started bleeding all of a sudden and there was a flash of light," Noah finished.

"Wait, so you mean you couldn't see the monsters that were fighting her?" Percy asked, confused.

Ethan nodded.

"Were they even monsters?" asked Will.

Kris's eyes brightened. "But that's just it! Maybe they weren't monsters! Maybe it was something else…"

"Yeah, maybe," said Will.

"But then what would it be?" Percy looked frustrated.

"Maybe it was a spirit," Kris said.

"Or maybe," I said softly. "The thing that was chasing Tara had an invisibility hat."

Everyone was silent for a moment as they thought about it.

"No way!" said Kris. "The only thing in the whole entire world that's close enough to your hat would be Hades' Helm of Darkness."

"Yeah but what if someone made a hat just like the one I have?" I took out my hat from my back pocket. "It could happen! Someone smart enough could've made an exact copy of the hat!"

"It is possible," said Will reluctantly.

Percy just shrugged. "Well, whatever it was, it doesn't really matter right now. What we need to do is get Tara to the Big House."

"I'm all ready on it," Chiron said. He snapped his figures and a stretcher appeared. He snapped his fingers again, and Tara magically floated up onto it. The stretcher started moving by its self and off toward the Big House.

"Do you think Tara remembers anything useful?" asked Will. "She might have some hints to the quest we're supposed go on tomorrow."

"Of course she'll remember!" said Percy.

"Well, she might not," I said. "She was hit pretty hard. The human mind might not be –"

"We get the point, Annabeth," Kris said gently.

"I'm not good in science much less the human mind," Percy mumbled, but no one seemed to hear him.

Noah sighed. I jumped a little because I forgot that he and Ethan were still there.

"What?" said Kris, looking at Noah.

"You guys are lucky to be going on a quest," Noah said. "I haven't been on a quest before."

"I haven't been on a quest before too, "said Ethan wistfully.

I gave them a soft smile. "It isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"It's pretty hard," Percy said in agreement.

Ethan nodded.

"Good luck on your quest," said Noah sadly.

They ran off.

Will cocked his head to one side, which looked kind of weird. "Why did they want to go on a quest?"

"They just probably wanted to get off into the real world," I told him. "I was like that too."

Kris sighed.

"Come on, let's go see if Tara's awake," said Percy.

We all nodded and followed him to the Big House.

* * *

Chiron was in wheel chair form talking to Mr.D. They were whispering about something. Chiron looked stressed. Mr.D looked bored but his eyes looked urgent.

"…But it isn't safe! Perhaps I should…" whispered Chiron.

"No! We must not interfere this time!" said Mr.D.

Chiron was about to say something but he saw us standing there. He forced a smile.

"Have you come to see Tara?" he asked.

We all nodded.

"She in the 3rd room to the left," said Chiron.

"Thanks," said Kris and we walked down the hall.

As we walked down the hall we could still here Chiron and Mr.D talking.

"I'm telling you Dionysus, it isn't safe!" said Chiron. "Perhaps we should cancel the quest…"

"No Chiron," Mr.D said. "Let us see what they can do."

* * *

**Oh, I forgot a disclaimer =( I DO NOT OWN PJATO OR ANYTHING ELSE!!!**

**There. =)**

**So as I said earlier, if I have time I ****might**** post another chapter tomorrow.**

**Should this be a PJO/HP crossover or should the sequel to this book be?**

**I want to know what you guys think.**

**So please, please, please review!!!**

**Also the next couple chapters will be in Annabeth's POV then I'll do Percy or Will.**

**And on that happy note, Happy Easter!!!!**


	8. Remembering

**OMG! OMG! OMG!**

**The Last Olympian came out and it is amazing!!!!**

**But my story is before TLO.**

**Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a long time. =( I don't blame you if you want to murder me. ((goes and runs to Canada))**

**I've just been so busy!!**

**But since school's out I will probably have more time to update.**

**So…on with the story!**

Chapter 8…Remembering

_Kris's POV_

"Is she dead?" asked Percy in a hushed tone.

"No, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the hospital room. "She's breathing."

"You forgot sleeping," added Will.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her half-blood brother. "Well duh, Will, that's obvious."

"Yeah, but Percy thought that she was de-"

"Ok, that's not the point!" said Annabeth.

"The point is…well uh, I'm not sure what the point is," I said sheepishly.

Annabeth sighed. "The point is if Tara wakes up she'll be able to tell us everything that happened to her."

I stood up from the couch that was by Tara's hospital bed in the Big House and walked over to the window. "Is she determined or undetermined?"

"Undetermined." stated Will.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. I looked out the window. The sky was purple and light pink and the sun looked like it was about to set. It was kind of hard to believe that everyone was at war and that we would be going on the quest tomorrow morning. I didn't even know where to go or where to start. I leaned in closer and rested my arms on the window sill and rested my head on top of my hands. Then I saw something. It was a big black owl. As it came closer I realized that it was heading for the Big House. It looked like it was carrying a note or something. Maybe Mr. D ordered a new wine magazine.

"Uh, hello? Olympus to Kris? Kris? Kris? CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" shouted Will

I jerked my head away from the window and rubbed my ears. "Uh, yeah Will, I can hear you."

"What were you staring at?" he asked.

"Uh- nothing," I lied. Will looked as if he believed me. I lied because it didn't really seem that important. I made a mental not to tell him later.

Annabeth suddenly gasped. "Look Tara's eyes are opening!"

All of us jumped up and crowded around the hospital bed.

"Tara?" Percy asked softly. "Can you hear me?"

"Where am I?" she asked weekly.

"Well, you're in the hospital wing of the Big House," I explained.

Tara glanced at her leg, which was all bandaged up. "What happened?"

Will and I exchanged a look. "Um, you were playing Capture the Flag and, er, you got hurt by something," Will said weekly.

Tara looked confused.

Then Annabeth said, "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

Tara scrunched her eyebrows together. "Uh, I remember playing Capture the Flag, and I was being chased by something. A spirit of some sort. Then there was a flash of light, then everything went black."

"Hmm," said Annabeth. Her eyes lit up.

Then she said," But that means-"

Whatever she meant to say was cut off because at that moment there was a knock on the door. Chiron, in wheel chair form, suddenly entered.

"Kris, Annabeth, Will, and Percy, my I please speak to you for a bit?" he said.

I shot Will a quizzical look. He shrugged.

"Ok," said Percy.

"Bye Tara," I said.

She waved. "Bye."

Then we followed Chiron out of the hospital wing.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What did you want to talk to us about Chiron?" asked Percy.

We were sitting in the lobby of the Big House. Annabeth and Percy were sitting in one of the couches and Will and I were sitting on the other. Chiron was sitting in wheel chair form in the middle of the room. Mr. D was sitting in a leather chair in the back of the room listening to his iPod and reading a wine magazine.

"You all are going o be going on one of the most dangerous quests tomorrow morning," stated Chiron." You are going to have some help. In the prophecy, the first line states, "_Half-bloods, wizards, and witches must unite." _ Now I know that you are confused about that part. Well, there is a man I know quite well. His name is Albus Dumbledore. He is a wizard. Perhaps the greatest wizard of all time. He is the headmaster of a magical school called Hogwarts. At that school they learn about magic. When I say magic, I don't mean card tricks, I mean actual magic. Spells and potions and whatnot."

Chiron paused to catch his breath. Then he continued again.

"They are fighting a war as well. Against an evil wizard named Voldemort. He is believed to be the greatest, or perhaps the most evil, wizard apart from Dumbledore. I have received a letter from Dumbledore today and I thought you might want to see it."

Chiron whistled and a black owl flew in and rested on his arm. Inside his beak was a scroll. My heart started to race. That was the same bird I saw when I was looking out the window!

Chiron took the scroll out of the beak. He handed it to me. I unrolled the scroll and read it out loud.

"_My dear Chiron,_

_Yes, the time has come. I have heard about your most recent prophecy, and I to believe that it is time to unite. This is a time of great need. Three of my students, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasly will help your campers in this quest. Harry Potter is the boy in a very terrible prophecy here at Hogwarts. Also this year we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Your campers are most welcome to watch the event. I do hope that everything is all right. It is time for the beginning._

_Best wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S Things are not always what they seem._

I looked up. "What does he mean when he says, 'Things are not always as they seem' ?"

"Dumbledore is very mysterious," said Chiron. "He likes riddles and such."

"I don't really understand the letter at all," said Percy.

"Do you think that this Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasly are the people you saw in your prophecy Kris?" Annabeth asked me.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Wait, where is Hogwarts located?" asked Will.

"England," said Mr. D.

We all looked at him.

"What? I'm in the room; I can hear everything you're saying."

"Mr. D, just for the record, what song are you listening to?" asked Percy.

"Fergalicious, by Fergie," he said.

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. Percy and Will looked like they were pinching themselves to keep from laughing. Annabeth let out a small giggle which she hastily turned into a cough.

"Anyway," said Chiron with a slight grin on his face. "To get to England you will not be taking a boat or a plane."

Percy shuddered. "Planes," he muttered.

"You will be traveling by Floo powder," finished Chiron.

"Floo powder?" I asked curiously.

"What you do is you step into any fireplace that has been connected to the Floo Network. Then you take some Floo powder and throw it into the fireplace."

Chiron gestured to the fireplace and the pot of Floo powder. "It may seem confusing but you'll get used to it."

"Good to know," said Annabeth.

"Now off to your cabins you go," said Chiron. "You have a long day tomorrow."

All of us nodded. The last thing we heard as went out the door, was Mr. D singing terribly along to the song, "Fergalicious"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Yay!! This chapter is done!**

**I have decided to make this an HP/PJATO crossover!!!**

**It is before TLO the PJ and during GOF for HP.**

**This story is sort of AU since TLO is out.**

**Also, I will not be able to update next week. =(**

**I am going to Canada so…yeah. Stick with me here.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**All you have to do is hit that button.**

**Come on, you know you want to…**

.


End file.
